unkerneldesnanomondesfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Du Domaine réel
Bonjour : *vierges web 4.0 ; *prothésés web 4.0 ; Je vous souhaite de : *respectueuses relations libres. to be or not to be Dans tout (terrain ; web) : *nous observons, en toute logique, que : **chaque citoyen, sujet potentiel : ***de la société civile (vierge de biopuces) ; ****peut : *****soit : ******se donner : *******de lui-même, en toute connaissance de cause ; *****soit : ******être échangé entre : *******un concepteur-réalisateur : *******un demandeur ; ********sans la pleine connaissance de cause du citoyen : *********(patient naïf ; ... ; surveillance et contrôle social) ; ******dans la société civile bionumérique ; ******#au moment clé : ******#*de signer : ******#**le contrat social bionumérique ou principe du droit biopolitique ; ******#au moment clé : ******#*où l'osmose du couple (individu ; collectif web 4.0) se produit ; ******#**injection du serum de vie web 4.0 ; ******#au moment clé : ******#*où débute le cycle de vie web 4.0 ; ******#**l'interface neuronale directe est active, utile ; **tel qu'il se trouve dans : ***la société civile ; ****au moment clé de : *****la rencontre : ******de type web 4.0 ; Le don l'être vivant : *toujours membre de : **la société civile (vierge de biopuces) ; ***élément du tribunat ; avec toutes ses forces : *dont les biens qu'il possède ; font aussi partie de : *la société civile bionumérique (prothésé web 4.0). **élément du tribunat. la possession Par cet acte, ce don : *la possession : **est conceptualisée ; **mise en œuvre ; ***pour que : ****la possession : *****ne change pas de nature : ******en changeant de mains : ****la possession : *****ne devienne pas propriété : ******dans celles Du Souverain numérisé vivant ; la possession publique mais : *de même que : **les forces du tribunat : ***sont incomparablement plus grandes : ****que celles d'un particulier ; la possession publique : *est aussi ; **dans le fait ; ***plus forte ; ***plus irrévocable ; ****sans être : *****plus légitime ; ******au moins pour les étrangers : *******à la société civile bionumérique. Convenons que : *voler des citoyens : **au tribunat ; ***pour en faire des sujets : ****de tribus web 4.0 : *****est un crime. tribunat est maitre de tout leurs biens car le tribunat : #République (vierge de biopuces) ; #MicroÉtat (prothésé web 4.0) ; à l'égard de ses membres : #''vierges de biopuces'') ; #''prothésés web 4.0'' ; est maître de tous leurs biens : *grâce aux : *#contrat social ; *#contrat social bionumérique ; base à tous les droits Dans le tribunat : *les contrats : *#social ; *#social bionumérique ; *servent de : **base à tous les droits ; droit de premier occupant mais le tribunat n'est : *à l'égard des autres puissances ; maitre de tout leurs biens : *que par le : **droit de premier occupant ; *qu'il tient : **du don ; ***des particuliers. l'établissement du droit de propriété Le droit de : *premier occupant : **quoique plus réel : ***aux yeux du peuple : ****que celui du plus fort ; ne devient un vrai droit qu'après : *l'établissement : **aux yeux du peuple ; de celui de propriété. *En effet, tout être vivant a naturellement droit : **à tout ce qui lui est nécessaire : ***c'est-à-dire : ****l'ensemble de solutions : ****qui : *****répondent aux besoins comme aux envies ; *****respectent l'équilibre comme le développement : ****tant : *****personnel ; ****que : *****familiale, social, culturel ; dans un légitime cadre légal, sécurisé dans la transparence. Attention ! *Étudiez les qualités contenues dans tous les ensembles de solutions ! l'acte positif, qui le rend propriétaire de quelque bien, l'exclut de la propriété de tout le reste, aux yeux du peuple mais l'acte positif : *qui le rend propriétaire de quelque bien ; **aux yeux du peuple ; l'exclut de la propriété de tout le reste. Sa part étant faite : *il doit s'y borner ; n'a plus aucun droit à la communauté. Voilà pourquoi : *le droit de premier occupant : **si faible dans : ***l'état de nature ; *est respectable pour tout être vivant civil. On respecte moins : *dans ce droit de : **premier occupant ; ce qui est : *à autrui : **aux yeux du peuple ; que ce qui n'est pas : *à soi. mise en œuvre d'une solution biopolitique En général : *pour autoriser ; **dans un (terrain ; web) quelconque ; *la mise en œuvre d'une solution biopolitique : **grâce au droit de premier occupant ; *il faut que soit réuni : **les conditions nécessaires préalables suivantes : ***que ce (terrain ; web) ne soit encore habité : ****par aucun être numérisé vivant ; ***qu'on n'en occupe que : ****la quantité dont on a besoin : *****notamment la largeur du spectre radio web 4.0 pour subsister ; ***qu'on en prenne possession ; ****non par une vainc cérémonie, mais ; ***par : ****le travail ; ****la culture ; ***seul signe de propriété : ***qui : ****à défaut de titres juridiques ; ***doive être respecté d'autrui. accorder, au besoin, au travail, le droit de premier occupant En effet accorder : #au besoin ; #au travail ; le droit de premier occupant : *n'est-ce pas l'étendre : aussi loin qu'il peut aller ? Peut-on ne pas donner : *des bornes : à ce droit ? Suffira-t-il de : *mettre le pied dans un (terrain ; web) commun ; pour s'en prétendre aussitôt le maître ? usurpation punissable Suffira-t-il d'avoir la force : *d'en écarter, un moment, les autres êtres numérisés vivants : pour leur ôter le droit : *d'y jamais revenir ? Comment un être numérisé vivant ou un peuple prothésé web 4.0 peuvent-il : *s'emparer d'un (territoire ; numérique) immense ; *en priver tout le genre humain : autrement que par une : *usurpation punissable ; puisqu'elle ôte : *au reste des êtres vivants ; **le lieu de vie ; **la vie quotidienne ; que les forces : *de la nature ; leur donne en commun ? possession web 4.0 Quand un libriste DIYbio web 4.0 prend : *dans un (terrain ; web) quelconque ; possession : *du couple (esprit ; corps) : *#d'un schizophrène électrique : *#des iliens des mers du Sud en Méditerrané ; **au nom de l'Open Source web 4.0 : *est-ce assez pour : **en déposséder : ***tous les voisins, vierges web 4.0, d'un schizophrène électrique ? **exclure : ***tous les flot de courant de pensées exogènes ****des barons du numérique : ***dans le schizophrène électrique ? biopouvoir de souveraineté De ce point de vu : *ces cérémonies se multiplies assez vainement ; le roi catholique n'a : *tout d'un coup ; qu'à prendre possession : *de tout schizophrène électrique : sauf à retrancher : *ensuite : de son empire Web 4.0 ; *ce qui était auparavant possédé : **par les autres barons du bionumérique. territoire bionumérique public On conçoit : *comment : **les (terrain ; web) des particuliers : ***réunies et contiguës ; ****deviennent le territoire bionumérique public. biopouvoir de souveraineté réel personnel On conçoit : *comment : **le biopouvoir de souveraineté : ***s'étendant ****des sujets web 4.0 : *****au (terrain ; web) : ******que les sujets web 4.0 occupent : *******concomitamant avec les vierges web 4.0 ; **devient à la fois : ***réel ; ***personnel. Ce qui met : *les possesseurs de couple (biopuces ; citoyen) ; **dans une plus grande dépendance du tribunat ; ***fait de leurs forces mêmes : ****les garants de leur fidélité. Senseis web 4.0 Avantage qui ne paraît pas avoir été bien senti des anciens monarques, qui : *ne s'appelant que rois des Perses, des Scythes, des Macédoniens : semblaient : *se regarder : **comme les chefs des tribus : ***d'êtres numérisés vivants ; ****automates numérisés vivants ; *****bêta qu'antennes ; **plutôt que : ***comme les Senseis web 4.0 d' : ****humains numérisés vivants ; Ceux d'aujourd'hui : *s'appellent plus habilement : **rois de France, d'Espagne, d'Angleterre, etc. ; en tenant ainsi leur (terrain ; web) de leur tribunat : *sont bien sûrs d'en tenir leurs habitants numérisés vivants. aliénation web 4.0 Ce qu'il y a de singulier : *dans cette aliénation web 4.0 ; c'est que : *loin : **qu'en acceptant : ***les biens des particuliers ; ****la communauté web 4.0 : *****les en dépouille : *la communauté web 4.0 ne fait que leur en assurer : **la légitime possession ; *changer : **l'usurpation : ***en un véritable droit ; **la jouissance ; ***en propriété. dépositaires du bien public Alors, les possesseurs de couple (biopuces ; citoyen) : *étant considérés comme : **dépositaires du bien public ; ***leurs droits : ****étant : *****respectés ; ******de tous les membres du tribunat ; *****maintenus ; ******de toutes ses forces : *******contre l'étranger ; par une cession : *avantageuse au public ; *plus encore à eux-mêmes ; ils ont ; *pour ainsi dire ; acquis dans la société civile bionumérique : *tout ce qu'ils ont donné de la société civile. paradoxe paradoxe qui s'explique aisément par : *la distinction : **des droits : ***que : ****le souverain ; ****le propriétaire ; ***ont sur le même fonds ; comme on verra ci-après. s'unir vierges web 4.0 Il peut arriver : *aussi que : les êtres vivants (vierges web 4.0) : *commencent à s'unir : avant que de rien posséder du web 4.0. se prothésés web 4.0 Que : *s'emparant ensuite d'un (terrain web) suffisant pour tous ; ils en jouissent : *en commun ; ou : *qu'ils le partagent ; entre eux. Soit : *également ; soit : *selon des proportions : **établies par : le souverain. droit subordonné De quelque manière que se fasse : *cette acquisition : le droit : *que chaque particulier a : sur son propre fonds ; *est toujours subordonné : au droit : *que : **la communauté : ***a sur tous. lien social dans l'exercice de la souveraineté Sans quoi : *il n'y aurait : **ni solidité ; ***dans le lien social ; **ni force réelle ; ***dans l'exercice de la souveraineté. base à tout système social Je terminerai ce chapitre et ce livre par une remarque qui doit servir de : *base à tout système social ; c'est qu': *au lieu de détruire : **l'égalité naturelle ; le pacte fondamental : *substitue, au contraire : **une égalité : ***morale ; ***légitime ; *à ce que la nature avait pu mettre d'inégalité physique : **entre les êtres vivants ; et que : pouvant être inégaux : *en force ; *en génie ; ils deviennent tous égaux : *par convention ; **de droit.